iAm Moving to Yakima
by CSIBeauty
Summary: What if Carly did move to Yakima with her grandfather? Carly moves to Yakima and meets a new friend, who helps her keep iCarly running. Inspired by a contest on another site.


**iAm Moving to Yakima**

Carly looked back at Freddie, Sam, and Spencer, before walking out to the car where her grandfather was already waiting for her. She refused to look at him. Carly had tears running down her face as she looked back at the building for the last time. She gave a weak smile when she saw that Sam was trying to stop Freddie from running to the car.

The car pulled away and soon it was all a memory. Carly refused to speak with her grandfather on the way there, despite his efforts. Even though Spencer had been careless at times, she knew that he was a great guardian. The thought of having to move to a new school and make new friends made her shudder. Then the worst of it all, she could no longer do iCarly or see Freddie, Sam, and Spencer.

They arrived at her grandfather's house quicker that she had expected. Carly looked up at the scenery missing Spencer's apartment even more than before. The house looked as if nobody had lived there for years, almost like a haunted house. The walls were covered with chipped paint, the stone porch was cracked, and the trees around the house looked dead.

"It's much nicer on the inside," her grandfather reassured her. She just rolled her eyes dragging a suitcase behind her.

When she got inside she was surprised to see that it was quite a bit nicer. It still didn't make her feel any better. All she wanted to do was go back to live with Spencer.

"Your bedroom is on the second floor, the first door on the left," he said, walking into the house with the rest of her luggage. "I'll help you with your stuff."

"I don't want or need your help," Carly snapped, grabbing her luggage from him. "I'm perfectly fine without you."

"You will have to stop being mad eventually," Grandpa Shay shouted to her as she walked up the stairs. He was clearly hurt.

"Not likely," she replied.

Carly walked up the stairs and saw the door to her room. She let out a long sigh and opened the door. The room was pretty nice, with a queen sized bed and a large closet, but it still didn't make up for the fact that she had to leave everyone she cared about. Carly didn't bother unpacking and just dressed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. She looked around the room again, then laid back staring at the ceiling. It was the usual time she would go to bed, but knew that she was going to have a hard time sleeping. Tomorrow was Monday and she would have to start classes at a new school.

As Carly anticipated, she did not sleep well. Her grandfather drove her to school and waiting with her to get her schedule. Despite the fact that her anger subsided some, she still refused to speak with her grandfather. When she got her schedule she took it quickly and walked out of the office ignoring her grandfather saying goodbye to her.

Carly walked to her locker and sighed sadly trying the combination.

"You seem unhappy," came a girls voice behind her. She turned around to see a tall Gothic looking girl standing behind her. She wore a black skirt with a matching shirt, and her long black hair was worn down. She was also wearing a black headband with skulls on it, black eyeliner, and red lipstick.

"How would you feel if your grandfather made you move away from everyone you care about," Carly said.

"I would guess I wouldn't be too happy about that," she said. "Let me guess, he gave you the whole speech about how you can transfer schools and make new friends."

"Yeah," Carly answered. "I'm Carly, by the way."

"Natalie," the girl answered. "I've heard the whole speech before. My father gave it too me when I left my mother's house."

"I left my brother," said Carly, putting some things in her locker. "Not to mention my best friends, Freddie and Sam."

"I knew it," said Natalie suddenly.

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"Your Carly from the web show iCarly," said Natalie.

"You watch iCarly?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I look forward to it every week," said Natalie.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we are not going to be able to do iCarly anymore," said Carly, sadly.

"Why not?" Natalie asked.

"I'm here," said Carly. "Freddie and Sam are back at the station and I can't go back to my brother's every week. I'll be lucky if my grandfather will let me go back once a month."

"There are other way's you know," said Natalie.

"What other ways?" Carly asked, intrigued.

"You and Sam would have to appear on separate portions of the screen, but I think it could work," Natalie explained. "It would be like a two player game. The web show would be split screen, but you would still be able to talk to Sam and Freddie and they could talk back to you."

Carly thought about it for a second.

"That could work," said Carly, smiling. "But I don't know that much about computers to be able to do it alone."

"You don't, but I do," said Natalie, grinning almost evilly.

"You know a lot about computers?" Carly asked.

"You could say I am a tech geek," said Natalie. "I spend a lot of time on the computer. The rest of the time I spend causing trouble, but I think that I could get this to work."

"Great," said Carly. "I have to call Freddie and Sam to let them know we can still do iCarly."

"First, we need to get to class," said Natalie. "We're already late, the bell system doesn't work here."

"Fantastic, now I will probably be late to all of my classes," said Carly, grabbing her backpack and looking at her schedule. "I have Novel's first."

"So do I," said Natalie. "The classroom's this way."

After an otherwise uneventful day at school, Carly headed home after telling Natalie to come by her house later. She headed straight up to her bedroom and dialed Sam's number. After a few rings, Sam picked up.

"Carly?" Sam asked over the phone. "How is your new house, and school? Did you make any new friends? How are you doing?"

"Slow down, Sam," said Carly overwhelmed. "I am doing alright considering. I hate my new house and school. I made one new friend, her name is Natalie. She is going to help us keep iCarly running."

"What?" Sam asked. "Some girl you just met is going to help us with iCarly and how is that going to work?"

"Just get Freddie and go to the station," said Carly. "We will send a web chat to both of you and she can explain everything."

"Alright," said Sam. "I guess I will talk to you later."

Carly hung up and ran downstairs where her grandfather was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He seemed surprised to see her down there and looked at her over the paper.

"Is it okay if I invite a friend over?" she asked. He seemed startled by the question.

"Of course you can," he said, smiling. "I'm glad you are making new friends."

"Great," said Carly. "She'll be here soon."

"So you just knew that I was going to say yes," he said, teasing.

"Yeah," she answered, grinning. "We are going to send a web chat to Freddie and Sam. Natalie has a way that we can keep iCarly going."

The doorbell rang before he could say anything. Carly hurried and answered the door. Natalie walked in looking around the house.

"This house is kind of creepy on the outside," said Natalie.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad inside," said Carly. "We're going upstairs, Grandpa."

"Alright," he answered, watching them run up the stairs.

Carly showed Natalie to her room and began to set up her computer for the web chat. Natalie sat on the edge of Carly's bed looking around the room.

"This is a pretty nice house, if you ignore the outside," said Natalie.

"Yeah," Carly agreed reluctantly. "I still wish I could live with my brother in his apartment though. It was a nice place, but I loved being so close to my friends."

"It doesn't mean you can't keep in touch with them, you know," said Natalie.

"Who's side are you on?" Carly asked. Natalie laughed.

"No side. "I'm just pointing out the obvious," Natalie replied. "I mean your friends can still call you and you are going to continue doing iCarly with them. This may not be as bad as you think."

"It still doesn't change the fact that I can't live with my brother," said Carly. "I liked my school, seeing my friends everyday, and helping my brother with his crazy art projects."

"Give it time," said Natalie. "You'll get used to it here."

"Maybe," said Carly sending the chat. Almost immediately Sam answered.

"Alright," said Sam. "What is this mysterious way we can keep iCarly running?"

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked.

"He's on his way up," said Sam.

"You didn't lock him in anything, did you?" Carly asked.

"No," said Sam, not sounding convincing. "I didn't lock him in anything, I just locked him out of the apartment."

"Sam, is there any chance your going to stop picking on Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Not a chance!" Sam exclaimed. Carly heard a door open and then footsteps.

"You locked me out!" Carly could hear Freddie say.

"Get used to it," said Sam.

"Now is not the time to fight," said Natalie suddenly coming into the picture.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked, reluctantly sitting next to Sam.

"Natalie," she answered, simply.

"This is about continuing iCarly," said Carly.

"How?" Freddie asked.

"It will be split screen," said Natalie. "We can have Carly on half of the screen and Sam on the other."

"We?" Sam asked.

"Somebody is going to have to run Carly's side and somebody has to run yours," said Natalie. "Your in two different places and this is the only way it can work."

"How can you be sure this will work?" Sam asked.

"It will," said Freddie. "You will be able to talk to each other, we can still show the fan videos, and we will be able to talk to get ready before the show. It will be a little different since you are not actually standing next to each other, but it can still work."

"Exactly," said Carly. "Freddie can run the station there and Natalie can do it here."

"We can just piece the two videos next to each other," Natalie added. "It's relatively simple."

"What about our skits where we actually interact with each other?" Sam asked.

"Now your just being difficult," said Natalie.

"We will just have to do things that don't involve us having to be together," said Carly. "This can work, Sam."

"This is better then just ending iCarly," said Freddie.

"Alright," said Sam, rolling her eyes. "I guess we are doing this, but I don't like her."

"You don't have to," said Natalie. "So should we get started early to work out any glitches this could have?"

"That would be a good idea," said Freddie. "We can start right after school."

"Great," said Natalie.

"We will talk to you guys then," said Carly.

Carly waited for Natalie to come that Saturday before she sent a web chat to Freddie and Sam.

"So," Freddie started. "Do you guys have your own set for iCarly?"

"Not really," said Carly. "We are going to use my room for now."

"So how exactly do we get both of us on this split screen?" Sam asked.

"Me and Freddie are going to set up our cameras and have it feed to our computers," Natalie explained. "Then we will set it up so that my computer is on the right side, and Freddie's is on the left. It will result in the screen being split, so that the audience can see both you and Carly at the same time."

"That sounds really complicated," said Sam.

"Its not," said Natalie and Freddie at the same time.

"Alright, so we have what we need for the show," said Carly. "Now we just need to get the two of us on camera."

"Ok, so you two don't really have to do anything," said Freddie. "Me and Natalie have already got the camera's set up. You just do what you always do."

Freddie and Natalie both picked up their cameras.

"Were on in 5" said Freddie, counting down. "4, 3, 2 . ."

"You're watching iCarly," said Carly. "I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam," said Sam. "We have something a bit new this week."

"I have had the unfortunate experience of having to move," said Carly. Sam hit a button on the remote that went "Boo" "So, since we can no longer do iCarly together, we have gone split screen."

"So it seems that we are going to have to change up a few things," said Sam. "But we know it will still be the web show you know and love."

"We would like to welcome the newest member of our iCarly crew, Natalie," said Carly, pointing to the camera. "Say hi to the audience, Natalie."

She turned the camera around briefly. "Hi" she said simply, turning it back to Carly.

"So it looks like we have two tech geeks now," said Sam.

"First we would like to show a video from a fan named Viktor," said Sam. "Viktor has recently moved too, and he gives us a video about his first day at his new school."

The show ended and Freddie and Sam had to get back home. Carly invited Natalie to stay the night and they stayed up discussing the show.

"I always thought it would be cool to work on iCarly," said Natalie.

"It was a total accident that we even created it," said Carly. "Freddie recorded me and Sam making fun of one of our teachers and it kind of went from there."

"Are you dating Freddie?" Natalie asked out of no where.

"What?" Carly asked. "No! Why?"

"Just wondering," said Natalie. "He's kind of cute."

"You like Freddie?" Carly asked, unbelieving.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say I like him," Natalie replied. "I don't really know him that much. So how is Yakima now that you have been here for a week?"

"Not that much better," Carly answered. "I still miss living with Spencer and even though I have you to hang out with now, I still miss hanging with Freddie and Sam every day."

"You'll get used to it here," said Natalie. "And you are still able to do iCarly."

"Yeah," said Carly. "I guess I will get used to it eventually, but it is so much different. It will never be the same again."


End file.
